


Путешествие

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Они шли по лесу





	Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> Наоки играл в фильме Tatara Samurai, к которому активно готовился

— Куда мы идем? Наоки! Я устал. Уох! — Наото в очередной раз запнулся о корягу и протер лицо, оставляя чумазый след на щеке. Кеды вязли в рыхлой земле, ветки цеплялись за одежду и руки. Хотелось сесть, пить и в туалет. Они шли по лесу уже очень долго! Наото с радостью бы вернулся, но перестал ориентироваться еще в самом начале. Кругом деревья казались одинаковыми.

— Это подготовка к роли самурая, — Наоки оставался непоколебимо невозмутим. — Потерпи еще чуть.

— Так зачем... переться... в такую глушь! И зачем тебе я?

Наоки обернулся и улыбнулся.

— Всему свое время.

Отличный ответ! Прогулка на природе, блядь. В следующий раз стоит уточнить, какие ебеня за этими словами скрываются. Наото бы получше оделся, собрался, изучил местность, в конце концов. Со стороны Наоки получалось полное и беспросветное свинство. Будто бы Наото отказался, отнекивался, перенес на неопределенный срок... На самом деле — максимум повредничал бы. Вроде не вчера друг друга знали, ну!

Роль самурая взбередила Наоки, возродила с новой силой любовь к кендо и старым потрепанным книгам. Позы, стойки, владение мечом, философия служения и благословенность смерти — всё это свалилось разом, окружило, наполнило быт и танцы. Наоки тянул задумчиво: «Кажется, во мне отзывается прошлая жизнь». Наото шипел: «Если ты вдруг вздумаешь таскать везде катану — я первым тебе рукояткой по кумполу настучу!» Наоки не таскался — разъезжал по музеям и лекториям, крутил исторические фильмы днями напролет, договорился с додзе о тренировках. И в перерывах — учил сценарий, периодически вставляя в обычную речь цитаты с отрешенным и почти одухотворенным лицом. Такого Наоки многие остерегались. А Наото, три раза стерпев, на четвертый на время выселил. До прекращения самурайской лихорадки. И что же? Стоило мысленно выдохнуть — и снова та же песнь! Проще, казалось, смириться, чем что-то поменять.

Впереди, за кривыми стволами, показался овраг. Не слишком широкий, но с прыжками, казалось, лучше не рисковать. Да еще и вода внизу плескалась. Темная и с кругами на поверхности. Зашибись!

— Так выйдет быстрее, — Наоки расставил руки и перебрался по перекинутому бревну на другой берег довольно споро.

Ну да, им ведь приходилось танцевать на узкой движущейся платформе. По сравнению — сущая ерунда. Только у Наото всё равно громко заколотилось сердце и губы будто покрылись коркой. Наото облизнулся, сглотнул и бочком подобрался к бревну. Попробовал носком ботинка — шаталось!

— Может, лучше в обход?

Стоило Наоки открыть рот — как ко всему прочему еще налетел ветер с моросью! Ну зашибись. Хоть что-нибудь позитивное за сегодня случится или подбавит еще? Бухнуться в мутную воду по колени, потерять кеду и подхватить насморк, к примеру.

— Давай, — Наоки склонился, протягивая руку. Стоило дотянуть до середины — шага три буквально! — и Наото спасен.

Но колени подгибались сами собой. Наото сглотнул. Еще раз оценил овраг — кажущийся бездонным провалом — и попробовал на стойкость бревно. Бревно радостно зашаталось. Не вдохновляло... Пересидеть бы, не строить из себя смельчака! Нужно ли оно вообще? Наоки смотрел выжидающе. Подозвал рукой и кивнул подбадривающе. Легко ему!

— Я не могу! — Наото стиснул кулаки, сам не зная, чего больше страшась.

— Ты ведь всегда был успешен в прохождении полосы препятствий.

— Так там всё закреплено, — Наото протянул жалобно. — И никаких особых рисков. Всегда под боком стафф и менеджеры, готовые оказать первую помощь и напоить горячим кофе...

— Забудь про это. Здесь только мы и лес. Твое смятение, моя решимость, его величие, — Наоки почти строго свел брови. А потом взял и навалился на бревно, вцепившись обеими руками в ствол. — Ну же!

В лицо плюнул ветер. Зашумели кроны. Наото не помнил, как перелетел. Раз — и он в объятиях Наоки. Тянуло не то рыдать, не то истерично смеяться. Наото издал странный звук, и Наоки прижал его к своей груди. Ласково погладил по волосам, помассировал шею. Наото завороженно слушал, как неровно и громко ухает сердце. Не было никакого спокойствия, никакой отрешимости. Горячо текла кровь по венам.

— Да ты врушка, Наоки.

— Разве я хоть на каплю обманул? — Наоки вскинул брови, строя из себя невинность.

— А как же твое «потерпи еще чуть»?!

Наоки улыбнулся — и улыбка эта осветила его лицо целиком.

— Идем.

Наото пошел. Куда деваться? Ветер и морось вроде стихли. Кеды всё ещё вязли, но Наоки фактически волок его на себе. Совесть по этому поводу быстро заткнулась. Наото по-прежнему не слишком доверял лесу. Особенно когда показался вдруг силуэт землянного лица. Наото застыл, а Наоки потянул вперед.

— Это корень поваленного дерева. Бедное, — Наоки погладил показавшуюся при приближении кору. — Должно быть больно вот так с корнем отрываться от земли. Но хотя бы не злые люди поломали. Видно, пришел срок, исчерпались силы, изъели-изрыхлили нутро паразиты. С людьми так же бывает... Обрушатся издевательства или сплетни, заклюют, затыкают — и не всякий выдерживает. Либо ненавистью выплескивается на окружающих, либо ломается сам.

— Эй, что за мрачные мысли? — Наото поежился, косясь на корни с клубьями земли.

— Обычная закономерность. Всё взаимосвязано в мире. И нет такого в человеческом сообществе, чего не нашлось бы в природе. Иные формы, другие названия, а суть — одна.

Наото распахнул глаза: такой Наоки был! Как умудренный старец. С грузом сокровенного на плечах. Губами припадающий к коре. В Наото вспыхнуло желание оттащить. Но он не посмел...

Зашуршали листвой, перелетая с ветки на ветку, птицы, чиркнули выстрелом. Застрекотал кто-то вдали.

Прошмыгнула сливающаяся с землей белка. В натянутой липкой паутине повисла жертва. Повсюду кипела жизнь, которой было абсолютно пофиг на двух бродящих людей. До поры до времени.

Наото перемялся.

— Наоки, идем скорее!

— Хорошо, прости, — Наоки поднялся с колен, взял Наото за руку, завернул за ряд пушистых елок — и перед ними оказался маленький домик.  
Не старый, явно современный — с дизайнерской крышей-стенами, пусть и покрытыми мхом, и сплошной чередой окон, — домик идеально вписывался в пейзаж.

— Это что? Как в сказке?

— Я здесь релаксирую и набираюсь сил, если ничто другое не помогает, — Наоки приглашающе распахнул дверь.

Наото вбежал, оглядываясь с разинутым ртом и снуя туда-сюда. Домик оказался поделен на два этажа. Внизу — сплошное свободное пространство. Хоть мечом махай, хоть танцуй. Наверху разместилась уютная спальня с приземистыми кроватями, теплыми пледами, полками для книг и котацу с чайником и чашками на нем.

— Крутяк! Обалдеть!

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — Наоки степенно хозяйничал. Разогрел котацу, поставил чайник, принес Наото комплект чистой теплой одежды.

— Погоди, — когда Наото натягивал кофту, его как пристукнуло. — Так это твой дом?!

— Не совсем так, — Наоки подошел к нему, улыбаясь и беря за руки. — Это наш дом. Ты же не против?

— И ты молчал?! Наоки! — Наото возмущенно топнул ногой.

— Ты сам меня выгнал, — Наоки склонился к его шее и нежно припал губами к изгибу. Шепнул. — Прощаешь?

Наото показательно громко вздохнул.

— Ну даже не зна-аю. Только после танца!

— Без музыки? — Наоки покорно откликнулся, разворачивая Наото, руками обозначая изгибы и сам двигаясь в такт.

— А она здесь, в сердце, — Наото похлопал по груди, прогнулся под рукой Наоки и раскинул руки, становясь спина к спине. — Разве нет?

— Ох, Наото... — Наоки изломился, отбежал, протягивая ладонь к пустоте, и вернулся, когда Наото тронулся, кружась. Наоки поймал его за талию на четвертом обороте, притиснул к себе, приподнял, завершая спираль. — За это я тебя и люблю.

Наото опрокинулся назад, не скрывая довольной широкой лыбы.

Они танцевали, не думая ни о ком и ни о чем. Как давно — кажется, в прошлой жизни или вселенной. А в нынешней — хоть самураи, хоть зомби, не всё ли равно. Если — вместе.


End file.
